swtorfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Great Galactic War
De Great Galactic War (in het Nederlands de Grote Galactische Oorlog), ook bekend als de Great War (in het Nederlands Grote Oorlog), was een oorlog tussen het Sith Empire en de Galactic Republic dat begon in het jaar 28 BTC en eindigden in 0 ATC. Na het verlies van het Sith Empire, tijdens de Great Hyperspace War, wisten de overblijfselen van het Sith Empire zich te verenigen en zich te verbergen voor de Galactic Republic op de wereld Dromund Kaas. Hier begon de Sith Emperor zijn rijk op te bouwen met het maken van een armada met als doel om wraak te nemen op de Jedi Order en de Galactic Republic. Na driehonderd jaar van voorbereidingen onthulde het Sith Empire zich tijdens Skirmish in the Tingel Arm, in 28 BTC. Met een hoog tempo wist het Sith Empire verschillende werelden te veroveren in de Outer Rim gebieden van de galaxy. De Galactic Republic reageerde op de bedreiging, maar kon geen weerstand bieden tegen de krachten van het Sith Empire. Het Sith Empire wist de Galactic Republic al snel in een hoek te drijven, totdat de Galactic Republic een Imperial vloot wist te verslaan tijdens de Battle of Bothawui. Deze eerste overwinning zorgde voor een omslagpunt in de oorlog. Op een gegeven moment veranderde de Sith Emperor van strategie en begon bondgenootschappen te sluiten met de Mandalorians. Met hulp van de Mandalorians wisten zij de Hydian Way te blokkeren. Hierdoor leidde de Core Worlds aan hongersnood en kreeg de economie een depressie. Hoewel de blokkade uiteindelijk werd verbroken, wist het Sith Empire in 0 BTC de hoofdstad Coruscant te gijzelen en de Jedi Temple te vernietigen, waardoor afgezanten van de Galactic Republic geen andere keuze hadden dan het Treaty of Coruscant te ondertekenen en in te stemmen op de termen van het Sith Empire. Met het Treaty of Coruscant werd per direct de Great Galactic War beëindigd en moest de Galactic Republic verschillende werelden afstaan aan het Sith Empire. Hierdoor werd de galaxy in tweeën verdeeld. Hoe het Treaty of Coruscant wel voor vrede zorgde, ontstonden er kleinere conflicten in de galaxy die zich vooral langs de grenzen afspeelde. Hierop volgde al snel de Cold War. Geschiedenis Achtergrond Met de nederlaag van het Sith Empire in de Great Hyperspace War, stonden de Sith op het punt van instorten. Maar een Sith Lord wist aan de Galactic Republic en vluchtte naar de Unknown Regions. Daar begon de Sith Lord met het opbouwen van zijn rijk en nam zelfs de de titel van Sith Emperor aan en creëerde een Dark Council, dat bestaat uit meerdere Sith Lords die hem adviseren. Met behulp van de Dark Side of the Force wist de Sith Emperor zich voor meer dan duizend jaar in leven te houden. De Sith Emperor wilde wraak, na hun verlies, op de Galactic Republic en de Jedi Order. thumb|left|250px|De [[Sith Emperor begint met het bouwen van zijn armada.]] De Galactic Republic, bevond zich ondertussen in een aantal oorlogen in de komende paar duizend jaar. Na de oorlog met de Exar Kun, wist het Sith Empire de Mandalorians op te stoken om een oorlog te houden tegen de Galactic Republic. Een groep Jedi wisten al snel de Mandalorians te verslaan, waardoor hun leider, Revan, terecht kwam op de planeet Malachor V. Hier stond de ouder Sith Academy en kwam hij erachter dat het Sith Empire nog in leven was en zich verschool in de Unknown Regions. Revan en een Jedi genaamd Malak vertrokken beide naar de Unknown Regions, waar ze vervolgens vielen tot de Dark Side of the Force, nadat ze de Sith Emperor hadden ontmoet. Hierdoor begonnen Revan en Malak de Jedi Civil War tegen Galactic Republic en de Jedi Order. De oorlog beëindigd met een overwinning voor de Galactic Republic. Echter kwam de Galactic Republic en de Jedi Order er nooit achter dat het Sith Empire nog bestond, en zich schuil hield in de Unknown Regions. In al die jaren van voorbereidingen, had de Sith Emperor een vloot weten te bouwen, die volgens hem sterk genoeg was om verzet te bieden tegen de Galactic Republic. Toen de tijd juist was, begon de Emperor de Great Galactic War door de Galactic Republic aan te vallen in 28 BTC. Het conflict thumb|250px|De [[Sluis Van haven vernietigd door het Sith Empire.]] De ware invasie van het Sith Empire kwam als een verrassing voor de Galactic Republic aan. Toen de vloot van de Sith arriveerde bij de Tingel Arm, stuurde de Galactic Republic een diplomaat om te kijken wat er gaande was. Bij de aankomst van de diplomatische schepen, wilde de Sith Emperor de Galactic Republic laten schrikken, en liet de schepen beelden naar Coruscant sturen van de vloot van het Sith Empire, waarna het Empire vervolgens de schepen diplomatische vernietigden. Toen de Republic Navy reageerde, werd de vloot opgesloten tussen Sernpidal, Belkadan en Ruuria, die marionetten geworden waren van het Sith Empire. De vloot raakte gescheiden van elkaar in een poging om te vluchten. Ondertussen wist het Sith Empire haar thuis-wereld Korriban te veroveren. Het Sith Empire wist vele werelden te veroveren in de Outer Rim gebieden, rijke hulpbronnen van de Cluster Minos, de haven van Sluis Van te vernietigen en de Rimma Trade Route af te breken. De Galactic Republic ondervond een groot verlies tijdens de Battle of Hoth, bij de planeet Hoth, een gevecht waar verschillende prototype schepen vernietigd werden in het gevecht. Er ontstonden gevechten bij Ilum, Dathomir en Manaan, waarvan vele steden vernietigd werden, ondanks dat ze neutraal waren. De Galactic Republic werd opnieuw verslagen bij Agamar en Utapau. thumb|left|250px|Het [[Battle of Bothawui|gevecht boven Bothawui.]] Nadat het Sith Empire de Seswenna sector in beslag wist te nemen, draaide ze de aanval op de Mid Rim werelden. De Sith Emperor dacht dat de Galactic Republic nog aan het herstellen was van hun nederlagen, en stuurde een invasiemacht naar de planeet Bothawui. Echter werd de invasiemacht overrompeld door de resterende Jedi's en de troepen van de Galactic Republic en haar Republic Navy. Dit was de eerste echte overwinning voor de Galactic Republic. Echter wilde het Sith Empire wraak en stuurde een tweede invasie kracht naar de planeet. De tweede invasiemacht was veel groter, maar toch wisten een groep Jedi's en een groep Republic Troopers veel schade aan te richten voordat de planeet verloren ging. De blokkade van de Mandalorians thumb|250px|[[Mandalore the Lesser wordt de nieuwe Mandalore.]] Vier jaar na de Battle of Bothawui besloot het Sith Empire om hun strategie te veranderen en de Mandalorians tegen de Galactic Republic op te zetten. Het Sith Empire probeerde bondgenoten te zoeken, maar had echter weinig succes hierin. Hierdoor besloten ze om de Mandalorians in de oorlog te mengen. Het Sith Empire maakte gebruik van de invloed op de gladiatoren die vochten voor geld en glorie in de cultuur van de Mandalorians. Imperial Agents begonnen met het infiltreren van de arena's in de galaxy als sponsors en soms zelf als gladiatoren zelf. Imperial Agents kozen een jonge Mandalorian gladiator uit op Geonosis, om te gebruiken als hun pion. Imperial Agents deden er alles voor dat deze gladiator het overleefde, en drogeerde soms zijn vijanden zodat de jonge gladiator onoverwinnelijk was. Met de Imperial Agents aan zijn zijde, wist hij zich zelf tot de meest krachtigste krijger in de galaxy te verklaren en nam de titel Mandalore aan. thumb|left|250px|De [[Blockade of the Hydian Way.]] Nadat de nieuwe Mandalore aan de macht kwam, besloot hij om met de Mandalorians te oorlog te gaan tegen de Galactic Republic en ondervond de grootste uitdaging ooit om tegen de Jedi Knights te vechten. Hij volgde de bevelen van het Sith Empire op die hem het beval gaven om de Hydian Way te blokkeren, de Galactic Republic's meest kritische handelsroute Hierdoor konden de Core Worlds geen rauw voedsel of voorraden krijgen. Na verschillende pogingen van de Galactic Republic en de Jedi's, wisten ze de blokkade niet te breken. De Mandalorians gingen verder met hun blokkade. Uiteindelijk zorgde de blokkade voor een opstanding op Coruscant en de Galactic Senate was aan het overwegen voor hun overgave aan het Sith Empire. De blokkade werd later echter verbroken door een bondgenootschap tussen Smuggler-Republic troepen, geleidt door de Smuggler Hylo Visz. Hylo Visz werd hiervoor als een held opgevangen in de Galactic Republic. Aanval op Coruscant Nadat de Mandalorian blokkade verbroken was, werden de tactieken van het Sith Empire meer agressiever. Jaren nadat de oorlog begonnen was, bood de Dark Council de Galactic Republic een vredes onderhandeling aan. De Galactic Republic kon dit niet negeren en de Jedi Council stemde er in mee, aangezien ze zagen dat de oorlog niet te winnen was. Diplomaten van beide zijdes kwamen bijeen op Alderaan en begonnen met het overleggen van vrede. Echter had het Sith Empire een ander plan in gedachten. thumb|250px|De [[Jedi Temple 9Coruscant)|Jedi Temple op Coruscant wordt vernietigd.]] Tijdens de vredes onderhandelingen arriveerde een elite van het Sith leger op Coruscant. Nadat een team van Sith Warriors, geleidt door Darth Malgus, de verdediging in de Jedi Temple vernietigd had, bombardeerde Darth Angral de planeet. Nadat de verdediging van Coruscant vernietigd was, vernietigde het Sith Empire de Jedi Temple en hield de hele planeet in gijzeling. Op Alderaan zagen de diplomaten via een hologram de moord op de Supreme Chancellor en hadden geen keus om het zogenaamde Treaty of Coruscant te tekenen. Naslag thumb|left|250px|De [[galaxy verdeelt in tweeën.]] Het Treaty of Coruscant zorgde ervoor dat de Galactic Republic werelden op moesten geven aan het Sith Empire. Zo werd de galaxy in tweeën verdeeld. Echter waren er Galactic Republic troepen die het Treaty niet wilde accepteren. Er waren Republic Trooper, vooral op Dantooine en Balmorra, die zich weigerde terug te trekken en muitende om verder te vechten terwijl een andere groep binnen de Galactic Republic, geleidt door Jedi master Dar'Nala, de Senate Building bombardeerde om senatoren te vermoorden die instemde met het Treaty, met als achterliggende gedachte dat de senatoren spionnen waren van het Sith Empire. Dar'Nala probeerde om een Sith konvooi te vernietigen om het Treaty ongedaan te maken. Echter toen Dar'Nala haar plan probeerde waar te maken, werd haar gekheid achterhaald en steunde niemand meer haar, wat leidde tot haar dood. Na dit ging de vrede toch door. Hoewel zijn keizerrijk sterker dan ooit was, bleek de Sith Emperor niet langer meer te verlangen naar totale macht. Hij de beheersing over aan de Dark Council die de dagelijkse gebeurtenissen beheersten. De Sith Emperor ging zelf achter zijn eigen mysterieuze doelen aan. Aan het einde van de oorlog, stierven duizenden Jedi's. De Galactic Republic focuste woede op de Jedi, en gaf hen de schuld voor de overwinning van het Sith Empire. Hoewel ze nog steeds de Galactic Republic wilde verdedigen, besloten ze om terug te keren naar hun thuis-planeet Tython om hun krachten te herbouwen. Ze bouwden een basis op Tython, inclusief een nieuwe Jedi Temple. Na het einde van de Great Galactic War, kwam meteen de Cold War in het jaar daarop gevolgd. De Cold War bestaat uit gevechten die niet zo massief zijn als die van de Great Galactic War. Deze gevechten ontstonden meestal aan de grenzen van beide partijen. Verschijningen *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''Timeline 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' (Alleen vermeldt) *''Timeline 2: The Mandalorian Blockade is Broken'' (Alleen vermeldt) *''Timeline 6: Onslaught of the Sith Empire'' (Alleen vermeldt in een hologram) *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' (Alleen vermeldt) Externe links en:Great Galactic War Categorie:Conflicten Categorie:Evenementen Categorie:Artikel zonder bronvermelding